Its Snow Dream
by Malisis'sMoons
Summary: Dream Girl ponders over a frightening vision about her and someone entry for 1000GreenSuns contest Dg/Cb1 and slight LL/Sg special appearence Nightmare Girl! Plus Atem/Mana Mahad/Ishizu Seto/Kisara and more in later chapters with a Yugioh crossover coming


_** It'S Snow Dream**_

**_my entry in greenies new contest_**

_**the dream its happening again... i cant help him the one i didnt even know i liked that much...**_

_**why cant i stop it they want me if i go to them they'll let him go i hope i start walking its cold theres snow on the floor my shoes are in tatters and the snow gets in my shoes it stings it's snowing again its so cold but i need him I'll save him... i hear shots then... i see Him and hes so injured the blood is stained and sticks through the snow "Sprock NO!" i scream**_

_**(Knock Knock!! ) Dream Girl i heard a scream are you okay!**_

_**Sprock it had to be him the one that is haunting my dreams... no scratch that visions can I keep him safe...?**_

_**ANSWER ME NURA! NURA ARE YOU ALRIGHT! his voice sounded panicked**_

_**i decided to shout back to him**_

_**Im Fine Cos i had a nightmare im fine...i said in a tired voice**_

_**"Are you sure?" he said unesuredly**_

_**"Yes" i answered**_

_**"Can I come in" he said nervously**_

_**Sprock how should i answer i want to run to his arms but i dont want to worry him**_

_**"N-oo im okay"**_

_**"Fine" he said and i presume he left **_

_**God im worried please let this vision stay as a dream i dont want him to get hurt... i said to myself**_

_**"Is there something you need to tell me" he said walking in the room**_

_**"We-ll i b-been having a vision and y-somenone i like is getting hurt and i dont-" i was almost in tears as he wrapped his arms around me i put my head and sobbed into it**_

_**"Its alright Nura it wont happen i promise" he said knowingly**_

_**"I hope so Rokk i do i don-" a sob escaped my mouth **_

_**he looked suprised as i had never called him by his real name but it faded and he looked at me caringly and said**_

_**"Come on its time to go and open presents" said Rokk**_

_**i suddenly remembered the dreams had made me forget about he date it was christmas!**_

_**"Okay" i said**_

_**as we went to the meeting room i pondered over the dream**_

_**and decided to leave it and enjoy the time i had with Rokk and so early**_

_**it was so peaceful until we heard saturn girl scream**_

_**i went to see whats wrong when i saw what was in her hand i left strait away and bumped into Lightning Lad**_

_**and I smirked saying " Got a Bun In The Oven Have'nt you "**_

_**i knew i was right when she come out with a matching blush to his**_

_**"Dont say anything" they pleaded **_

_**"Fine... but you owe me!"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"you ruined my moment with Co- nothing..."**_

_**"Co?"**__** Lighting Lad said confused**_

_**You Mean Cos?! Saturn Girl said**_

_**"Yep... now excuse me" i ran off and sat next to Rokk cuddling up to him because it was Sooo Cold**_

_**"N-Nura Do you want your gift no-w"**_

_**"Okay Rokk"**_

_**he gave me a oddly wrapped gift**_

_**i opened it to see a purple and snowy coloured Teddy Bear with a purple bow around its neck and another in its hand**_

_**"H-ere" he said putting the bow in my hair**_

_**"Thank You Rokk... do you want yours?"**_

_**"Ok-ay"**_

_**i leaned over and pecked him lightly on his lips**_

_**our blushes were faint **_

_**i was about to pull back when we heard Cham Say**_

_**"I Knew It!!!!!"**_

_**now our faces were redder than an killer zoranian ( huntress mentioned the word and it fit we dont own zoranians they are FlareyPhoenixs Oc's"**_

_**"CHAM!!"**_

_**a scary voice came in and a girl that looked like Cos and Nura came and dragged him away**_

_**"Who was that?"**_

_**"I dont know"**_

_**we looked at each other and are eyes met and are blushes increased again if that was even possible...**_

_**"Uh am i interrupting something?" said Phantom Girl**_

_**we pulled away and i Replied NO!**_

_**she left and i cuddled up to him again **_

_**and before i knew it we were both asleep...**_

_**not knowing of the slowly growing audience we had recieved.**_

**_Their hope you liked R&R! please_**


End file.
